


Novias

by Bec_de_Lievre



Series: Spones Drabbles [13]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre
Summary: Spock y McCoy acompañan a Nyota a comprar un vestido de novia.





	Novias

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wedding Belles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591293) by [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata). 



Leonard había perdido la voluntad de vivir años atrás. ¿Por qué habían aceptado siquiera en ayudar a Nyota a comprar un vestido de novia?  
  
—¿Qué hay de este? —ella sacó un vestido color azul bebé al estilo de la Pastorcita.  
  
McCoy dudó.  
  
—No creo ese vaya a sentarle bien —replicó Spock suavemente—. Sin embargo, a Leonard le luciría bien.  
  
Nyota se río ampliamente mientras McCoy se sonrojaba.  
  
—Nadie pidió tu opinión acerca de mí —le regañó—. No vamos a casarnos.  
  
—Sin embargo, vale la pena estar preparado —sugirió Spock.  
  
Con una sonrisa perversa, Nyota agarró a Leonard y lo arrastró a los vestuarios.


End file.
